Sonic & Gumball: Back In Time
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin meet a new villain that sends them two years into the past! It's up to Sonic, Gumball, Tails, & Darwin to go back in time & defeat this new villain! Rated K for fantasy violence. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega & Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network. Inspired by BBC's Doctor Who & Steven Spielberg's Back To The Future!


Sonic & Gumball: Back In Time, chapter 1.

**Hello, & welcome to my twenty-third fanfic! Here's a Sonic the Hedgehog & Amazing World of Gumball crossover about time travel! Where Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin encounter their older counterparts based on their older designs! (Sonic & Tails from the past would be based on their Sega Genesis designs and Gumball & Darwin from the past would be based on their designs from the pilot episode of Gumball!) I hope you enjoy this awesome adventure through time! Set one year after Sonic & Gumball: Origins & three years before Sonic Rescues Elmore, this is Sonic & Gumball: Back In Time!**

One day, Sonic, a 12 year old blue male hedgehog, & Tails, a 5 year old yellow male fox, were showing Gumball, a 9 year old pale blue male cat, & Darwin, a 7 year old orange fish with legs that knew how to breathe out of water, their world known as Mobius. "This is our home planet," Sonic told Gumball & Darwin.

"Wow! This is a huge place!" Gumball & Darwin shouted in awe.

"I know, it is huge," Tails replied.

"So, you use rings for currency in this planet?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah. That's how I'm able to get chili dogs in here!" Sonic answered.

"So where do you find some rings?" Gumball asked.

"I run through different areas," Sonic answered.

"What, there's no bank in this planet?" Darwin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Sonic replied with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "Yeah, there are banks."

"Well, why don't you just go to one?" Gumball asked.

"Well, I…" Sonic was about to say. He was interrupted by a bad guy laughing as he appears. The bad guy had dark brown hair that's flattened forwards, a white lab coat, brown pants, & black shoes.

"Huh!? Who are you!?" Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin asked.

"I am Doctor E. Tennant! And I am here to send you all to the past!" Doctor E. Tennant answered.

"Eggman sent you here, didn't he!?" Tails asked.

"Eggman!? No, I took his place!" Tennant answered, laughing maniacally.

"What!? How did you do that!?" Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin all asked.

"It's a long story," Tennant answered. "But now, I shall trap you all & send you all to the past!" He laughed maniacally.

"There's no way, Doc!" Sonic shouted. "Let's get him!" He, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin ran towards Tennant, only to be captured by robots who appeared by digging out of the ground.

"Ahh!" Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin all shouted. "Let us go!"

Tennant laughed maniacally. "Not until I send out my time machine!" he shouted. He pressed a white button on his remote, & a white phone booth-like time machine appeared. The robots walked over there, opened the door, & threw Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin into it.

"Ahh!" The four heroes shouted as they fell into the time machine. Before they could get out, the robots quickly closed the door & locked it. "Let us out! Let us out!" the four heroes shouted.

"Oh I will…" Doctor Tennant said. "… when I send you all to the past!" He pressed a blue button on the remote & the time machine's wheels appeared, causing the time machine to fall forward on its wheels.

"Yikes!" Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin shouted as they fell.

"Now to get this started!" Doctor Tennant said. He used a black directional pad on the remote to control the time machine.

"What's going on!?" Gumball & Darwin asked.

"He's sending us to the past! What else do you think's happening!?" Sonic & Tails shouted.

"Yes… yes… once this beast hits 88 miles per hour, they're gonna see some serious crud!" Doctor Tennant shouted, laughing maniacally.

"88 miles per hour!?" Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin shouted. The time machine reached 88 miles per hour, & flames started to appear from the wheels. The time machine had a robotic voice that would say "Slanol-y!" when it hit 88 miles per hour. "AAAAAHHH!" the four heroes shouted as the time machine they were in disappeared.

"Muahahahaha!" Doctor E. Tennant laughed maniacally. "Now that those four pipsqueaks are gone, I can get my chance to rule the world! And no one's going to stop me! Ahahahaha!" Then he started to choke. "Man… I need to stop laughing so often."

**Two years into the past…**

The time machine Doctor Tennant used to send Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin to the past appeared near the Watterson household in Elmore where they all met. "Let us out!" they all shouted.

Suddenly, a doughnut officer appeared & heard them shouting in the time machine. "Huh?" the officer thought. He pulled out a key & put it into the lock.

Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin all gasped & said, "We're being freed!" the officer managed to unlock the door & opened it. Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin fell out of the time machine & fell onto the officer.

"Ahh!" the officer shouted. "Please don't eat me!"

"Don't worry, officer! We won't eat you!" Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin replied, hugging the officer. "Thank you!"

The officer got up & told them, "You're welcome, boys!" As he walked away, he realized something, & stopped in place. "Wait… why were boys in that car?"

Gumball gasped. "Oh no! He might get us in trouble!" he shouted. Darwin pulled out a crowbar & hit the officer with it to knock him out.

"Ouch!" the officer shouted. He was knocked unconscious & fell down to the ground.

"Guys! What were you thinking!?" Sonic asked.

"If we told him the truth, there would've been a time paradox!" Gumball answered.

"Yeah! Like on Doctor in the Future!" Darwin replied.

"Well, we would've said that someone just locked us into a car!"

"Oh… sorry," Gumball & Darwin replied. "Now, where are we?"

Tails checked his watch. "Whoa!" he shouted.

"What is it?" Sonic, Gumball, & Darwin asked.

"Doctor E. Tennant sent us to July 6, 2016!" Tails shouted.

"What!?" Sonic, Gumball, & Darwin shouted. Suddenly, they hear Gumball & Darwin's younger selves in the backyard. Sonic, Tails, Gumball, & Darwin gasped & hid behind the time machine.

"Looks like we'll need something to disguise ourselves with so that a paradox doesn't happen!" Sonic shouted.

"Right!" Tails, Gumball, & Darwin replied. They all went with Sonic down to a shop to find new clothes.

**And that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be updating this story either Friday or Saturday, so don't miss it! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
